Naruto: Ninja of the Void
by Reaper1543
Summary: On the night of the Mizuki Incident Naruto awakens something which the world did not see in thousands of years. Now armed with the power of the Void hoew will our hero fare in the Ninja world? NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally** **I'm done with it. This is my first ever story so please tell me what you think**.

**This story is is a challenge of Silvdra-Zero. You should check out his stories.**

****What- normal speech

**what- demonic, otherworldly being speech**

"_what"_-normal thought

_**"what"- demonic,otherwordly being thought**_

___**what- Malzahar speech**_

__"**what"**_**- Malzahar thought**_

__**Kage Bunshin- jutsus, techniques  
><strong>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or League of belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and League of Legends belongs to Riot. (sigh, why cant i getz the good stuff).

Now on with the show.

* * *

><p>Naruto Ninja of the Void<p>

It was a warm night in the forest surrounding Konohagakure or otherwise known as the Village hidden in the leaves. It was one of the five great nations like Kumo, Iwa, Mizu, Suna and with the last being Konoha. These villages aren't your normal villages. That is if you could call them that. Because when you look at the sheer size of these so called "villages" you would see great cities. Although not as advanced as our cities in our world they still had some sort of technology. Mainly medical and some computer technology. Each of this village was a military village with ninjas as the soldiers. These ninjas aren't your movie kind of ninja that you watch in the TV and laugh at them. These are real warriors trained in the art of killing from a young age. At the very top of these villages are the "Kages". Each of the five nation has one kage at a time. Them being the Mizukage, Raikage , Tsuchikage, Kazekage and the Hokage. Under them are the Jōnin. They are the elite ninjas of the villages and one of the best warriors. Under them are the Chūnin whom are the second lowest members of this military system. The lowest are the Genin whom are fresh out of the academy and are on teams under a Jōnin sensei until they pass the Chūnin exams that are being held in the hidden villages. But now, this very village was in turmoil. Earlier that day were the Genin exams of this year's batch of potential ninja's. Earlier that day a lone child named Naruto Uzumaki failed his exam. Hard.

(Naruto Uzumaki isn't your every day average orphan child. You see that 15 years ago when the Kyuubi(Nine talied fox) Attacked Konoha the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi. But alas a giant beast made of chakra can't be so easily killed or downright impossible. So he did the next best thing: sealed the mighty beast on one Naruto Uzimaki so he could be a jailor to the demon. The Hokage died after the process, the price for the sealing was his soul so he couldn't avoid that and with his last dying wish he made it so the boy could be viewed as a hero and not the demon that he houses. But as we know there are 2 things that are endless: The universe and the human stupidity(although I'm not so sure about the universe).So in the village nearly everyone sees the demon not the child and the made his life a living hell. They raised the price of foods clothes tools etc. At the academy the teachers did everything in their power to make him as bad as they can (mark wise) and the succeeded in it so he was dubbed as the 'Dead-last' and because of this everyone made fun out of him expect a few. Also there was one teacher who helped Naruto as much as he could. He was Iruka Umino and he was like an older brother to Naruto. But now back to the story).

A bit later he was approached by his teacher named Mizuki and told him that there is an alternate exam that he can do. All he had to do is steal The forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Tower and bring it to a small clearing in the forest surrounding Konoha. He also had to learn one Jutsu from it. Now although he isn't in a very good(at least for him) position…

DIE DEMON!- said Mizuki as he threw his Giant shuriken straight at Naruto who was at the moment too occupied by a mental breakdown to notice this.- Naruto, look out- shouted Iruka Umino, Naruto's other teacher at the Academy who was currently unable to move due to some shuriken and kunai lodged firmly in his leg muscles effectively severing them rendering him unable to move. As Naruto was having his emotional problem he failed to notice that time seemed to slow down around him and that he wasn't in the clearing anymore. Instead he was in a larger sewer with black ankle-high murky water and an ominous feeling saturated the air there. When Naruto finally noticed this he looked around in confusion as to why , where and how did he get there."_Strange"-thought Naruto-"How did I get here? And more importantly-" _WHERE THE HELL AM I. Shouted Naruto as the last part was said out loud and clear so everyone in a mile radius could hear it. That is if there was anyone else there than Naruto. But so far our blonde haired hero didn't see anyone or for that matter anything there. He looked around but didn't find anything worth mentioning in his immediate vicinity so he started walking. After an hour or two he was getting frustrated. Fast. He almost gave up when he felt something somewhere close by so he decided to investigate it. When he neared it he started seeing a soft red light that started getting brighter and brighter and he was getting closer by the minutes. When he was nearly there, just a corner away he felt a very ominous and foreboding feeling in his gut like he shouldn't be even there. When he turned in the corner he arrived at a VERY large room. He couldn't even see the ceiling(although the darkness that was lurking there didn't help a bit) also there was a giant cage which was as tall as the room itself and strangely enough it didn't have any lock on it just a piece of paper with the kanji of 'Seal' on it.-_Hmmm what the heck does a cage do in the sewers?_- asked our favorite blonde to himself.

That's when he had heard it. The slow steady breathing of an animal or a person although it was too faint for him to hear it properly and he couldn't see into the cage because of the darkness that was there. So he did the next possibly the best (and stupidest) thing and shouted out.

-HEY ANYBODY THERE?.

At first nothing happened. Then after the fifth or so shout something stirred in the endless darkness.

-**Groan…. kid…do me a favor and shut up please. Somebody is trying to sleep here. ** Said a voice from somewhere behind the seal. That's when some light appeared and Naruto could see what was in there. And boy his jaw dropped at that one. Because laying behind the cages was a giant reddish-orange colored fox with bunny like ears. When it opened it's eyes Naruto saw nothing but crimson with slitted pupils that belonged to the fox.

-W-w-who are you?- Naruto oh so smartly asked from the large animal while he was getting farther away from the cage .

-** I'm the Santa Claus kid- **replied the fox with annoyance.

-Really?- Naruto managed to ask- And what's a Santa Claus? – the blonde asked again.

**- No kid I'm not the Santa Claus and for what he is… you don't have to think about it. As you can see im the Mighty Kyuub-**

-WAIT! The Kyuubi? How the hell can you be that thing? It was defeated by the Fourth so you cant be the damned fox- said Naruto to the demonic fox. Although he couldn't see it he deeply hurt his 'tenant'. After a while of Kyuubi got bored with Naruto's blabbering and decided to interrupt him.

**-FOOL! .. Do u really think that only one human, as good as he was , could defeat me? The strongest of the nine Bijuu? Get real kid. A Bijuu can't be killed by normal means. So he did the next best thing and sealed me in you. Think about it. You had always had an immense healing power, didn't that ring a bell for u or did you just chalk it up for Kami knows what?**

Naruto hearing this couldn't do anything but agree with his talking 'partner' and fell in deep thought. Suddenly he asked a question that bugged him since Kyuubi said that sentence.- Wait you said that you got sealed in me but then where are we?

** -This is as you could call it a mindscape. This is the manifestation of your mind.**

-My mind is a sewer? Oh man this sucks.

**-Yeah tell me about it. But lets talk about this later. Why are you even here? You shouldn't have came here yet for a good time. -** Asked the gigantic fox and Naruto remembered something VERY important. Namely that he was inches away from death.

-SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT what am I gonna do now? Mizuki-teme threw a fucking giant shuriken at me. I don't have time to be here. I gotta go and do something or else im gonna die. He would have continued shouting in terror but Kyuuni decided to stop him. Again.

**-Kid… Kid…KID SHUT UO AND LISTEN TO ME FOR KAMIS SAKE. –** Bellowed the fox and Naruto immediately shut up.- **Relax, time doesn't go as fast in here as it goes outside. –** Explained Kyuubi- ** Now I have a propose for you.**

-What kind of propose?- asked a Suspicious Naruto. Idiot or not Naruto still got some common sense. If a demon offers something there surely is a catch.

-Whats the catch? – he asks – Surely you don't offer something without some kind of exchange. The giant demon was taken back. It thought that its host was a complete idiot but alas it got proven wrong.

**Oh? Seems like you got some brain after all- **HEY-** and you are right I DO want something from you. I want to have access to your senses. It get very boring in here and I want to have some kind of connection to the outside world. I hope that you can understand me when I say that looking at a freaking sewer for 15 years could make every person go insane. You get it? And as for what I can offer that I would awaken your Bloodline limit.**

-WHAT? II have a Bloodline?

-**Yes you do, but its very faint so it would take a LOT of power from me to awaken it. So do you agree or not?**

-What kind of bloodline is it anyway?

**-Honestly kid, no idea**- Naruto felt a sweatdrop at that one-** but I think that everything would be better at this point than death wouldn't you agree?-** asked the demonic entity from its jailor with a shrug of its shoulders(if you could actually call it that). Naruto thought about it and he could see that he didn't have much choice. Finally deciding his answer he turned to Kyuubi and said- Okay I accept your proposal. Now first thing first , please activate that bloodline and then tell me how to give you access to my senses. At hearing this Kyuubi started to build up a LARGE amount of its demonic chakra and enveloped Naruto with it. Of course he immediately started to panic and began to trash around in hopes of escaping the vile energy's grasps. The fox seeing this tried to calm Naruto.

-**Calm down kid it wont hurt you just bear with it.** it explained while Naruto calmed somewhat enough to see that it was right. He didn't feel any pain at all just a strange sensation of warmth. But soon he found himself in a world of immense pain. He began shouting loudly while trashing around in excruciating pain. But after a minute or so it all stopped when suddenly a bright purple light flashed everything and as soon as it appeared it vanished too. Naruto soon stopped panting and decided that he wouldn't try to stand yet seeing that he felt particularly weak. Not knowing what happened he turned to his 'roommate' and asked.-Well? Did it work or what?- And although he couldn't see it he could just FEEL the smirk on the fox's face.

-**Ohhh it worked alright but I just don't know how to use it. Maybe there is something you should do or-** It would have continued but somebody decided to interrupt it.

-_**Then maybe I should explain? **_- said a mysterious voice that seemed to be said by multiple persons when they turned to where the voice originated from they saw perhaps one of the strangest person on the world. He wore deep purple/red boots with baggy deep purple/blue pants with sash tied around himself like a belt which was the same deep purple/red color like the boots with electric blue strange letter like markings on it. He also had a dagger of sorts on his hip strangely enough it wasn't tied there with anything on the world. It seemed like it was just glued there. The dagger was curved and the sheath had yellow vein like markings on the end of it. He had a dark blue sleeveless open vest with the same electric blue markings as the sash. On his head was some sort of scarf which acted as a hoodie and a face mask that went up to the bridge of his nose with the same blue markings as the vest & sash and its color was the same as the boots and sash. He also had gloves on him that went up to his elbows although there it wasn't form fitting It widened there it was brownish(?) in color and had the same vein like markings as the sheath of the dagger but instead of yellow it was whiteis-blue. He stood at a respectable 190 cm and through the opened vest you could see that he was quite muscular. Although not enough for them to be a hindrance. But the most eye-catching thing that he was HOVERING above the ground by a good 15-20 cm. All in all he looked like a very strange person although he let out a certain feeling that said 'don't fuck with me' it didn't help that his eyes were glowing with the same purple light that a minute ago swept through his entire mind(and by proxy his body). Naruto did the only reasonably smart thing and asked him.

-Who are you and how did you get here? This is my mind so you better have some answer.- Naruto shouted/demanded from the man who just looked at him with indifferent eyes and then at Kyuubi. Then he spoke up.

-_**Greetings little one and greetings to you too Oh mighty demon.**_- The stranger replied with a small but formal bow to Kyuubi and Naruto – _**As for who I am? When I was alive I was known as Malzahar the prophet of the void.- **_Said the now identified Malzahar with that ever so freaky multiple voice of his. Bu Naruto asked something that bugged him.

-Okay that's nice and all but it still doesn't answer that how you got here and what do you mean by 'when I was alive'?

-_**Ahhh impatient aren't we?-**_ Asked Malzahar with a small chuckle.-_** As for how I got here? Well it would be because that you awakened your long dormant bloodline. With myself as the origin of it. Its called **_**Kū**_**ton or Void release and it allows the user tap the vast power of the void.-**_ Said Malzahar. But Naruto didn't know what this 'void' was so he asked him.

-Ummm whats this void that you talk about?

-_**The void my young descendant is the space between the worlds.-**_ Seeing his face he quickly continued before he would be interrupted-_** And before you interrupt, yes there is more than 1 world although usually they don't cross over each other. But the void is that is between all of the different worlds. But to understand the void first you have to know my past. For I was born thousands of years ago. - **_ Naruto's and Kyuubi's eyes bulged at that - _** I was born as a Seer so powerful that no other being had seen before. It would have been a great gift but alas fate had other plans with him. For I was tortured through endless nights by a voice so powerful that I had no hope to ignore. Eventually years later its first appearance I succumbed to its orders and left my home to seek a place called Icathia. It was a city of a culture that was said to be only a myth. Many tried to find it and many failed to do so paying the ultimate price for it. Their lives. But fate had other plans with me as I arrived there just as my legs couldn't carry me any longer in the unforgiving sands of the Shurima Desert. For when I looked up I finally saw the once great city, although at that time it was nothing more than ruins but at that very moment my life changed for forever. For I saw horrors that no living being be it man or woman shouldn't lay their eyes upon. For I saw that the world shall end by the hands of the Void. Thousands of hundreds of otherworldly beings swarmed over the world and murdered everything in its path. At that moment I swore my eternal alliance for the Void believing that what I saw was inevitable and acted as a prophet for the Void. My body was filled with its essence making me eternal and it told me to go forth and spread the word of the coming disaster. It told me to go to the only worthy place in all Valoran, as the world was called at that time and it was the institute of war otherwise known as the League of Legends. It was founded by the great cities across all Valoran to have a substitute for the continuous wars that raged all over the world. Because if they would have not done that then the world would have been over for all the magical power they used in the wars the balance of the world was slowly being destroyed. So the only choice was to make an institute that handled the political differences in a secluded part of the world. And that became the League of Legends with champions from the different states and cities. Each one of them had unique abilities with which they could fight against each other.-**_ Said Malzahar while he showed images(think about when Ulquiorra showed Inoue the fights just with void like glow) of various fights about these champions. Naruto blushed when he saw some of the more 'freely' clothed female champions. One of them who could somehow change into a cougar. But it seemed that his ancestor still did not finish his tale.-_** So when I joined it I too fought in these matches although not for the same goal as the others. As the time went on I fought and fought and my views of fate had gradually started to change. For I no longer thought that the Void would be able to destroy the world and I no longer worshipped it. Eventually I fell in love with a woman I found more beautiful than any other woman and many years later my child was born and thus started my line of ancestry that reached down until only you were left. But lets continue now. Years later the Void made an attempt to make my visions into truth. The otherworldly beings started swarming from the portals that opened all Across Valoran. The champions from the institute fought valiantly against the unearthly enemies. We battled for weeks when it happened. The lord of the Void arrived in our world and we could do nothing to stop its arrival. It easily crushed all of us and we all gave up on hope. But then I remembered my family and I knew that if I gave up then they would have died and everyone would be damned for an eternity. I gathered up all of my remaining strength and then something which none of us would have hoped to happen. The Void itself helped me. It seemed that it deemed me more worthy of its power than that monster that claimed itself to be the master of the Void. After this miracle I battled the thing with my newfound powers and started winning. I fought with it for hours when it seemed that it was at its last stand it did something that made my blood run cold. Somehow it found my family and threatened me with them. I had no other choice but to sacrifice myself to save them from it. In the end I killed it but I died with it. Although it seems that part of my soul got trapped in my child which is why I am here now. Although I am not sure what happened with the others I have a hunch that what happened. Now that I told you my story I think you can tell that the Void is VERY powerful and a useful ally but I have to warn you that you under any circumstance Can't let its whispers get to you. But I think that there was enough talking for now as if I remember correctly you had a life-death situation at hand.- **_Finished Malzahar and Naruto realized that he WAS right.

-But wait how could I dodge that shuriken? At this Malzahar only chuckled and said – **ou shall see little one you shall see.**With that Naruto was pushed out of his mind and he found himself facing the shuriken.

**Moment before Naruto got out of his mind**

Mizuki and Iruka watched with horror and expectation(you can guess which with who) as the shuriken flew at our blonde hero. But then something strange happened. A sudden bright light enveloped him and when he finished they had to pick up their jaws from the floor. I was because Naruto had changed. When he was a midget before with only 167 cm now he was at a respectable 175cm and any sign of malnourishment that was caused by the lack of proper food vanished from his body(not that they could see). And then when he had opened his eyes they once again had to pick up their jaws from the ground. For his eyes were glowing brightly with the same purple glow as before.

**Present time(Naruto's POV)**

When he opened his eyes he had a feeling that he was much more powerful now than ever before but something was off, did he get taller? But he was interrupted as he noticed the shuriken and he did something that left everyone's jaws open. He outstretched his palm and the shuriken vanished in a purple blur. Only to reappear behind Mizuki with the same blur and scratch his side deeply.

-AARRGH. DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING DEMON. You think that some stupid thing will help you? Then you are more of an idiot than I thought.- Said Mizuki with a sneer at Naruto. At this he only looked at him when suddenly an uncharacteristic smirk graced his lips. -Oh really? Then its good that you oh so generously gave me this test. If I remember correctly then you gave me a condition. And im planning on fulfilling it.- By this point he made a cross like hand-seal and shouted- ** Kege Bunshin no Justsu**(Shadow clone technique).- After this once again jaws dropped(we are getting that a lot aren't we?) because more than 30 Naruto appeared in the small clearing.

-_Amazing. These are solid clones not just illusions. This is definitely a J__ōnin level technique.- _Thought Iruka amazed at his student performance.

-**COME TEME! **Lets see you try to hurt me or anybody precious to me now you slimy bastard. –Shouted all the Narutos in unison that creeped the hell out of the traitor. And all of the copies dog-piled the gobsmacked je- err I mean traitorous Chūnin. Mizuke screamed when some of the clones got him in his injured side but he wasn't a Chūnin without a reason. He dispelled all of the clones in a show of strength but something was off about him. For instance he had more muscle and before and his Chakra levels had increased drastically. And he was covered by tiger-stripe like markings. He also had more feral appearance. But what was really disturbing was the near maniacal glint in his eyes. He started chuckling which grown out to be a full blown laughter.-**HAHAAHAAHAHAAHAAAAAAA- Now do you see demon that you have no chance against me? Orochimaru-sama gave me this power to destroy you and im planning on using it.-** With that said he vanished from Naruto's sight and slammed into him.

-GAHHH- was all could Naruto say when he was ruthlessly slammed into a tree. As he was trying to stand up he could hear Mizuki's mocking laughter.

-**Where is that strength that you had earlier now demon. Come on stand up make this more enjoyable for me.- ** Came the call from the deranged man. As Naruto tried to stand up he heard a voice in his head.

_**Don't let him mock you little one. Use your powers to crush this insolent human**_- Came the voice of Malzahar. –But how? I don't know what to do. Can you help me?- He asked his forefather and he could practically FEEL the smirk on his face.

_**-But of course I can help you. Don't be alarmed but i will send you the memories and how to use one of my favorite technique and you use it like this.-**_ With that Naruto was bombarded with the said technique and he had to say that it was quite the badass move. Slowly he stood up and glared at the now more transformed man.

_**-**_WTF!- cried out Naruto when he noticed the state of the traitor. He now looked like an anthromorphic Tiger-man. He seemed to grow even more muscle as he was practically a walking bulldozer now. He grew fur all over his body and his Chakra levels once again went up. With that said he rushed at Naruto again albeit at a slower pace. His target also noticed this and managed to dodge it narrowly. Mizuki only sneered at this and turned to him only to freeze when he felt a strange sensation. It felt as if he was empty. When he looked at the blonde he saw him making some hand-seals. He immediately regained his bearings and said

**-Whatever you try demon won't work. Why don't you just give up and accept death?- **But Naruto wasn't paying any attention to him as he finished the hand-seals a said: **Kūton:** **Kūgeki** **no** **yobidashi** **no** **jutsu**( Void release: Call of the Void). Suddenly 2 portals of the purple light appeared next to Mizuki and from them came out pillars of the same light heading toward Mizuki at great speeds so he had absolutely no chance of dodging it. He screamed to the heavens when it hit him. After the light faded Mizuki was no longer in a tiger like state. Instead he looked like a shriveled old man with no muscle of any fat on him whatsoever.  
>-W-w-what did you do to me you demon. Tell me you freak.-Demanded the old man in a voice that suggested he had little to no power. At this Naruto looked at him the glow steadily fading from his eyes and said- I did nothing to you I just beat you. Simple as that- With that he went to check up on his other teacher. – Iruka sensei are you all right?- Asked a concerned blonde. – N-Naruto! What happened there? And what was that purple light? And Void release? I have never heard of such thing.- Rapid fired Iruka his questions so fast that Naruto had no chance of answering him. – Sensei calm down I will tell you everything but we have to get you to hospital first- But before he could continue 4 ANBU appeared around them.<p>

**-**What happened here?- Asked a Cat masked ANBU with clearly a feminine voice.

**-**Mizuki here- Iruka pointed at the downed old man- Tried to trick Naruto into stealing the forbidden Scroll of Sealing so that he could kill him later and get the Scroll for Orochimaru- All of the present ANBU's eyes widened at that fact but they let him continue – Then when I arrived first to Naruto he surprised me with his attack the left me without the ability to move temporarily and proceeded to kill Naruto but not before he revealed that he had the fox sealed inside him. Then he threw a giant shuriken at Naruto but suddenly a purple light enveloped him. When it ended he changed.- At this the ANBU noticed that he was right.- After this change Naruto somehow teleported the Shuriken behind Mizuki and he managed to cut him. After that Naruto successfully used **Kage Bunshin **and summoned more than 30 clones. But Mizuki beat them using some sort of power up. Marks appeared all over his body and he got stronger. Both in strength and Chakra. Then he proceeded to pummel Naruto into a tree with surprising speed. After that Naruto used a strange technique on the once again changed Mizuki who looked like he was a cross being with a tiger and beat him with said technique. After it Mizuki turned into what he looks like now. An old man. You arrived just as he was going to take me to the hospital.- Finished Iruka to the ANBU whom just nodded at him signaling that they understood.

**-**Sparrow, Pig, take the traitor to the hospital for treatment. He has to survive at allcost.- They nodded and took him away. She then turned to the remaining ANBU.

**-**Badger you are to take Iruka Umino to the hospital for treatment.- He nodded and left with him. She then turned to the only other person who remained in the clearing beside her.

**-** Naruto you are to come with me to Hokage-sama.- He nodded and with that she put her hand on his shoulder and they both disappeared via **Shunshin (**Body flicker technique).

**Hokage tower: Hokage's office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked grim at that moment. He saw all that had happened in the clearing and he was not happy with what happened there. True he was happy that Naruto had survived with almost no wound but he wasn't happy that he get to know about his burden. He did not plan to tell him. At least for now. So when Cat arrived with him he was not happy because the talk that was about to come wouldn't be a very cheerful one. So when he looked at Naruto he couldn't help but cringe at that look that he was giving to him. Those eyes promised him no good. Naruto just simply said this.

-We need to talk Old- man.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAND CUT. <strong>Phew this took me a lot of time. So tell me what do you guys think. Is it good or is it bad? PLease click that little button and rewiev me.

Thanks all and Reaper out.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is is a challenge of Silvdra-Zero. You should check out his stories.**

What- normal speech

**what- demonic, otherworldly being speech**

"_what"_-normal thought

_**"what"- demonic,otherwordly being thought**_

_**what- Malzahar speech**_

"**what"**_**- Malzahar thought**_

**Kage Bunshin- jutsus, techniques  
><strong>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or League of belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and League of Legends belongs to Riot. (sigh, why cant i getz the good stuff).

Now on with the show.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at his grandson figure and sighed.- Indeed Naruto-kun we need to talk. But before that- at his point he turned to the remaining ANBU officer in the room and said- Thank you Neko for bringing Naruto here. You are dismissed for the rest of the day.- The Cat masked officer bowed slightly and left the room in a swirl of leaves. The aged leader then did a handsign and the room glowed blue for a second.- Now we can talk freely Naruto-kun and no one will be able to eavesdrop on us.- explained Sarutobi seeing Naruto's confused expression.<p>

-Now I believe that you have some questions for me.

-Yes I have a few. Why? Why haven't you told me old man, why?

-Sigh… I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have a normal life.

-Well that obviously didn't work did it now?- Asked Naruto with his voice dripping with sarcasm. The Hokage winced at this and looked down in shame.-Not only you didn't tell me but you also told the village about me. I ask again, Why?

-The village knowing about your condition was a grave mistake on my part and I apologize for it. I foolishly believed that the villagers would look past the prisoner and see the jailer but alas human stupidity hits again.- Naruto chuckled at this and asked  
>- I presume you have seen my display of skill in that orb of yours didn't you old man?<p>

- Yes I did and I'm curious about it. What was that light Naruto?

-It was my new Bloodline Old man.- At this Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he stared at his grandson figure.

-Bloodline? I thought that you didn't have any bloodlines.

-Well it seems that I do now. When that shuriken was flying towards me something snapped and I found myself with a man.

-Hmmmm a man you say? And was this "man" you talk about behind bars? –_Kami, that sounded so corny._- asked Sarutobi with narrowed eyes.

-If you are referring to Kyuubi then no. It wasn't it- replied Naruto thinking that he shouldn't say too much about Kyuubi.-_**Perhaps it would be for the best if I would explain things.**_- Said Malzahar from his mind.-And how? As far as I know you are inside my mind.-_**That can be easily solved. I could use the void to project my body and mind out of your body so I can freely talk to anyone. All you have to do is to say these lines….-**_After he got what he needed to say he turned to Sarutobi.

-Why don't we have him explain these things instead of me? After this Naruto muttered some words but Sarutobi couldn't understand what he said when a sudden purple flash of light appeared. It was so bright that he had to shield his eyes. When he looked again he saw perhaps the strangest person he ever laid his eyes upon.( I'm not going to write down Malzahar's explanation again.) The Hokage immediately went into battle mode showing that despite his age he was still ready to fight.

-Who are you and what do you want?- He asked the masked intruder(or so he thought).

-_**Be at easy mortal I mean you no harm. And even if I wanted to harm you I would not be capable of doing so seeing that this is only a projection and my real body has long ago perished.-**_ Replied Malzahar in a voice that sent chills down Sarutobi's spine but never the less he dropped his guard down.

-And who might you be if I may ask.

-_**I am Malzahar the prophet of the void.**_

-What is this void? And how do you know Naruto? And why the hell are you floating?- Asked in rapid fire Sarutobi when the other 2 occupants of the room sweat-dropped at the last question. –Really? _**That was an important question for him?**_- Thought Naruto and Malzahar at the same time.

_**-Perhaps it would be for the best if you would get comfortable for this will take a lot of time to explain.-**_ While he said this he motioned for the other 2 to take a seat and they did so.

_**-For to know what the void is you have to know my life first…**_

**1 and a half hour later**

Sarutobi was amazed, no scratch that he was floored. This man had quite the story in him and he could definitely say that he did not want to meet with any of the void creatures of the past. And he still not fully understood this void so he went and asked the only person who could answer his questions.

-And could you tell me that what this void can do? Because when I was watching Naruto fight before I saw some really intriguing things and I would like to know how he did them.

-_**Ahh yes those techniques he used. Well the first one was instinctual. He just opened up the void and sent the object there. As for the second, that was one of my original ones. Its called: Call of the Void and I am sure that you have seen its effects.**_

_**-**_Yes I did. And that bring me to the next question. Does the void have any effect on the human body? If yes what are those?- asked Sarutobi again.

_**-For your question, yes, the void does have some effects on the human body. First of all when a voidic technique is used on a person or animal then the victim will feel as if he/she or it got their energy drained. They will simply feel empty and void of all things. And the most important thing that it temporary shuts off the ability to use chakra and it can even be used to silence people. **_Sarutobi was amazed at this. This would be a very huge advantage for every ninja and it will surely help Naruto in his shinobi career.

_**-**_And what wiill the effects be for Naruto?

_**-For once Naruto will be or more accurately is immortal.-**_ At this the other occupants of the room nearly fainted but Malzahar continued-_**He can still be killed but he will not die of old age and after a time he will stop aging too.**_

_**-**_I see. - Said Sarutobi.-By any means is this ability passable to any child he will have in the future? –Inquired the old man.

_**-Yes it will pass onto any descendant he will have and he can even pass his ability onto his wife. Although it won't be as effective as his it will still give the immortality part of the bloodline and to some extent she will have the ability to use the powers of the void although it will be severely weakened. **_

_**-**_I see. This is a very good news. Naruto-kun would you like to start your own clan? With abilities like this it would be beneficial for both you and the Leaf to have yourself your own clan.

-What would be the plusses for me? - asked Naruto.

-First off you would have your own Clan compound and you would get some discounts as a clan head and some laws wouldn't be effective on you seeing that you are the head of your clan and lastly you would have a seat in the council meetings but you will not have that till you are older than 16 or are Jōnin. And lastly as you are the first member of your clan… you have to be put under the CRA.- Said Sarutobi with a perverted grin etched on his face which made Naruto feel uneasy.

-Ummmm what's the CRA old man.- Asked Naruto and he started to have a bad feeling in his gut. Of course when you have a demonic fox laughing its ass off at you, you tend to have an uneasy feeling.

-The CRA is the short version of the Clan Restoration Act. Meaning that you have to have more than 1 wife when the time comes.- Said the Hokage with the perverted grin still on his face. While Naruto was so shocked that he couldn't say anything so he did the next best thing that a person can do when he/she is faced with news like this. He promptly fainted on the spot. The other 2 just looked at him with amusement in their eyes( Although it was hard to see in Malzahar's eyes seeing that his are glowing).

-Well… that went better than I thought it would.- Exclaimed Sarutobi while Malzahar just sweat-dropped at the tone his voice carried.

**15 minutes later**

-Ugh … What happened Old man? - Asked Naruto after he woke up.

-Welcome to the land of the living my boy. I'm glad that you woke up.- Stated Sarutobi with a chuckle as he looked at the blonde with mirth in his eyes.

-I thought you said something about me having a harem or something. It was a strange dream.

-That was no dream Naruto – Exclaimed the Hokage but seeing as Naruto started to sway again he continued- BUT, you have time. You have to have at least 2 fiancée by the time you are 18. So as I said you still have a lot of time for searching for suitable partners.- At this Naruto let out a sigh filled with relief. – _So I still have some time. Phew that's sure a relief.-_ Thought our blonde hero while thinking that what he has gotten himself into. Deciding that it was very late and he was very sleepy he asked the Hokage.

-Old man do you want to ask some more things or can I go? Because I'm very sleepy and this is some pretty big thing to digest for me at the moment.

-Sure my boy you can go but before that, catch.- Said Sarutobi while throwing him something that Naruto catches with ease. When he looked at it he saw that it was a forehead protector. He looked at it strangely then at the aged leader. - It's for you Naruto-kun. While you failed the exam it was clear that the exam was rigged so that you would fail and Mizuki could do his treachery. So considering this I officially made you into a Gennin. Congratulations Naruto now you are a Shinobi of the Leaf. Wear that headband proudly and with pride and protect your village and loved ones. Oh and before I forget be back at the academy next week for the team orientations okay?- Seeing Naruto nod he dismissed him while Malzahar knowing that his role here was done he faded back into the mind of his descendant.

**At Naruto's apartment 30 minutes later**

When he arrived he immediately went into his bed and flopped into it. Sleep claimed him before his head even hit the pillow and he drifted into the deepest part of his mind not knowing that what he would see there would change his life

**Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in the now familiar sewers that are his mindscape. Wondering what his tenants wanted he ventured deeper into his mind following his instincts. When he arrived to the cage that held the fox he saw both of his tenants there, although there was something strange about Kyuubi.

-So? What do you want from me? I wanted to sleep a bit but if you dragged me here then it must be important. So mind explaining?- Inquired Naruto the other 2 occupants of his mind.

-**Well I think that it's time that I tell you why I attacked this village on the first thing. You see on the night that I attacked I wasn't even aware of my actions. You see I was sleeping peacefully in my den when suddenly I woke up because somebody came into my home. That particular man wore an orange mask with swirl marks concentrating around a sole eyehole( I don't think that I need to tell you guys who that person is) when I looked at him I only seen his red eye and then everything went blank. The last thing that I remember was before when the Yondaime sealed me into you. I remember seeing him and the Shinigami behind him and then again I blacked out. Later I woke up here in this pathetic excuse for a mind, no offense Naruto but your mind really sucks.**

**-**None taken Kyuubi.

**-Kimiko**

**-**Wha?

**-Kimiko, my name is Kimiko.**

**-**But you are a boy right? Boys can't have feminine names and all. You are a boy right? Please tell me that I am right. - Said Naruto frantically when his view on the world slowly started to crumble. In all his life he was taught that the fox was male. They had to be right,…right?- The fox seeing the boy smirked in anticipation of what was going to happen. But Instead of answering it was just enveloped a red light so powerful that the other 2 had to shield their eyes. When they opened their jaws hit the ground. Before them was what could be described as a goddess that came to the world. She had long slender legs that seemed to stretch for miles and didn't seem to end. Her hips were just as shapely as her round and firm butt. She had a flat-toned stomach that showed that she was quite powerful despite not having that much muscle on her. Her chest was quite 'developed' you could say. She was easily DD-cup sized. Her arms also showed strong but firm muscles that signaled that she had the strength in her arms too. But her face was simply breathtaking. Heart shaped face framed by her deep red almost blood-red hair that reached down to the small of her back. It looked like a flow of a river and it looked silkier than the finest of the silks. Her lips were full and beautiful shape of red and her eyes were mesmerizing. They were like rubies with slit-like pupils. On top of her head were red small fox-like ears with black tips and she had 9 red flowing tails with black tips. All in all she was a goddess that came to life. Oh and she was as naked as she was when she was born. The males in the room almost fainted due to the massive amounts of blood that flowed from their nose. She grinned when she saw this and sauntered toward Naruto while swaying her hips in a suggestive way.

**-Oh? Like what you see Na-ru-to-kun?- **She asked in a seductive voice that prompted even more blood from said blond.

**-**GAH! For Kami's sake put some cloth on woman. We are dying here. - Unseen to them Kimiko flashed a victory sign and after a red glow she was wearing a red kimono with foxes imprinted on it. She had a black sash tied around her waist and she was bare-footed but it didn't seem to mind her as she was standing in the murky water.

**- Ok-ok that was enough of fooling around we have some important things to talk about. Mainly about the man that caused the attack all those years ago. His name is Madara Uchiha and he was the founder of the Uchiha cland and the bearer of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Only that eye can be powerful enough to control a Bijuu that easily as it did to me. For all I know he will come after you so you have to up your training so you can defend yourself when the time comes. But I have to say that I'm sorry.**

**-**Sorry? For what? - Asked Naruto his tenant who didn't wanted to look into his eyes. She just stood there while she couldn't bear it any longer and burst into tears. Naruto was so shocked that he couldn't even speak. He just stood there and watched as she cried there behind the bars.

**-I'm so sorry if it weren't for me then you wouldn't have to bear with the villagers hate and the beating that you had to survive. If it weren't for me then- **but she couldn't continue because she was enveloped in a hug by Naruto. She couldn't believe this. She was the reason for his hard life yet here he was hugging her while he was rubbing her back with his arm soothing her. Soon her tears receded and she was just hiccupping sometimes.

**-**It's okay I don't blame you. If I were to blame anyone it should be the villagers because just as you yourself said it was because Madara that you attacked in the first place so why should I be angry at you? If anything I should be grateful because it was you that healed me all those times when I was attacked. So don't cry because a beautiful lady such as you shouldn't cry. She blushed at the praise but he continued- And just don't worry about me. I can't take care of me and should I meet with this Madara then I will beat him for what he did to you. That's a promise of a lifetime. She couldn't believe it. Naruto just promised to her that he will beat one of the strongest man alive for her. She was happy beyond anything before because no one ever said anything like this to her. But for that to happen she had to do something with him.

**-Than you Naruto-kun but do you realize that you will have to train for that?**

**-**Yes I do and I will gladly do anything to protect those that I hold precious so I won't lose anybody ever in my life.

**-**_**Good Naruto, Very good. That's the spirit. I hope that you won't lose it because you WILL train hard in the next week for the orientation. I will pound some knowledge into you and I think that Kimiko here will also help you.-**_ Said Malzahar and Kimiko nodded when he mentioned her. But Naruto suddenly had a cold chill running down his spine as Kimiko had a big grin on her face, although he couldn't see he had to guess that Malzahar had the same forebonding grin.

**-**But how will I train? I have just only 1 week till orientation and I don't think that in only 1 week I could train that much.

**-Ah for that I have an answer. Remember your Kage Bunshin? Those clones are not only solid. But will send back every information, knowledge and experience it will send back when it dispels.- **Naruto immediately saw the value behind this particular Jutsu. He could learn everything much, much faster than before and he could be ready for the team placements when the time comes.

**-**You are right it will certainly help me. So when will we start my training?- He asked eagerly but somewhat deflated .. no scratch that he was downright scared when he saw their faces. It was the one that promised pain beyond anything he ever experienced.

**-Tomorrow Naruto-kun, tomorrow. Then we will begin your tor- err I me training.- **Said Kimiko with an almost maniacal cackle that sent shivers down the 2 male spine.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Sry that this was a slow update and its short but im lazier than a group of Nara's. But if anybody have any question then just PM me and i will try to answer to the best of my abilities. And if anybody could tell me how tzo have a beta then pm me with the answer. I will try to update faster from now on so please just bear with me. Rewiev and thx for all of those people who rewieved the first chapter. **

****Reaper out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all. Sry it took me so long again but school is a pain in the ass. Anyway i hope that you guys will be able to enyoj this chapter. Beware there will be long-ass texts and there wont be that much of action in it.**

On another note. I wrote my second story. It's a Naruto/Pokegirl crossover where our blonde hero finds himself a partner. PLease read it and tell me your opinions.

**I dont own anything expect my ideas. Sob i want to own something.**

Now on with the show.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the incident and most of the village didn't even know about it. It was a sunny day and the fresh Genins at the Academy were chatting happily about teams and other Ninja related stuff that they could think about. They were all sitting in their classroom waiting for Iruka to announce the teams when the door suddenly opened and came in a mysterious person whom nobody knew. He had Black Ninja sandals and black baggy pants with dark blue lines on the sides. He had a black T-shirt oe but he covered it with a burn orange with torn sleeved vest with electric blue markings that nobody had any idea what meant(<strong>AN** **The vest is similar what malzahar wears but with burnt orange as the base color and the runes are the same)**. They could also see that he had a large scarf that covered his lower face with the same coloration**(A/N Again similar to what malzahar wears but he doesn't use it like a hoodie too)** . The only thing that they could identify the mysterious stranger with were his eyes and hair. His eyes were deep ocean blue that showed a bit of an analytical mind. His hair was of a sun-kissed color which was untamed thus was standing everywhere. It took a bit of time but then a person blurted it out.

"Naruto? Is that you? What are you doing here and what's with that getup?"

The now identified Naruto turned to the speaker and saw that it was none other than Kiba Inuzuka the heir to the Inuzuka clan and a good friend of his. Kiba was a pretty energetical and outgoing natured person. He liked to talk and hang out with others. He wore the standard ninja sandals and brown pants along with a grey hooded overcoat with black fur linings. He had brown hair and 2 red fang-like marks on the sides of his face. He had brown slitted pupils which was a similar trait along the Inuzukas. He was sitting with a group of people whom Naruto knew well. First off there, next to Kiba was Hinata Hyuuga,

The heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She was a little bit shy but otherwise a very friendly and helpful person. She like everybody else wore the standard ninja sandals but with blue pants. She also wore a beige hooded coat with white fur lining at the bottom. She had dark blue almost purple hair with 2 bangs framing her face and she had pupil-less lavender eyes that all Hyuugas had because of their bloodline called Byakugan which allowed the user to see in a 360° and to see through walls and see the chakra coils of other people and the tenketsu points. She was also the girlfriend of Kiba. In front of them were a duo that Naruto also knew well. Shikamaru Nara and Akamichi Chouji. Shikamaru was the sole heir of the Nara clan of Konoha whom were the main tacticians of the military. All Nara was considered a genius but they were so lazy that it was almost unbelievable that how they had even survive so far. Shikamaru was lazy too but he could always find the energy to talk to his friends and help them whenever there was a need for it. He too wore the blue sandals with brown pants. He also wore a mesh shirt with a short-sleeved vest over it. His hair was black with a pineapple style haircut. He had black eyes and was currently looking at him but you could see that he was sleeping just moments before.

Chouji was a BIG boned boy like all Akamichi. He was a friendly and kind hearted individual who always stood out to protect his friends. He had the standard sandals with knee length brown pants he wore a white shirt with the kanjo for food on it. Over that he had a short sleeved green jacket and lastly he wore a white scarf but his didn't conceal his face like Naruto's did. He had spiky brown hair brown eyes(?) and swirl marks on each of his cheek. Like always he was happily munching on a bag of chips.

The last person of the group was Shino Aburame the heir of the Aburame clan whose body houses thousands of bugs that they use for their jutsus. He wasn't a very talkative person but he was very logical, something that all the Aburame shared. He had the sandals too with brown pants and light green(?) high-collared trench coat that covered the lower part of his face. Ha had spiky brown hair but couldn't see his eyes because he always wore reflective sunglasses so nobody had an idea of what color his eyes are. When they got over their initial shock Shikamaru said. "Troublesome just look at his scarf.' and true enough on his scarf was the metal plate of the headband. " I don't know what you did man but I'm glad that you are here.". "Yeah its good to see that everyone of th group graduated. But what's with the getup Naruto?" Asked Chouji while eating. Naruto took a deep breath and although he didn't show it he was happy that the others were happy for him. I have… changed my views of life and I think that it was time to take things seriously. It was true. During that 1 week his tenants were more than happy to torture him under the name of training but he couldn't deny the results. First off Malzahar taught him how to use his powers. Now he had a better grasp at his **Kūton:** **Kūgeki** **no** **yobidashi** **no** **jutsu. **Now he could will the power level of the technique. From minor wounds to severing limbs and other heavy damage although that still took a lot out of him. He also started to learn another technique. It was called **Kūton:****Yūgaina bijon **(Void release:Malefic Visions). This jutsu was a tricky one. It inflicted the target mind with cruel visions similar to a Genjutsu, however this was far from it. Whereas a Genjutsu couldn't inflict wounds(with some rare expections) this technique while affecting the mind of the person harmed the body too. But with enough self-control and willpower the target could break the jutsu before it could cause some mayor damage. He also learned a minor silencing technique that used the void energies to temporarily to take away the ability to talk and use jutsus. He also learned to use the void portals. Now he could send through bigger objects and could open more than 2 gate at the same time. Although he didn't try it out on living beings to see if it could be possible to use the gates as a means of transportation. From Kimiko he learned basic Taijutsu and tactics that he could utilize in battles. He also got he strength and speed up by training and doing various exercises that helped him develop muscles so he would have better chance against enemies. So now Naruto could probably go toe-to-toe with a high Gennin and probably a Low Chuunin now he- thanks to his tenants- was a lot smarter than before, although not on the level of a Nara but he could think for his own good. But he was brought out of the memory lane by an arrogant voice.

"Hn. The dobe just got a new wardrobe and nothing else. He is still the dobe regardless how he looks like." Yep. The class Emo president spoke up Namely Sasuke Uchiha. He was the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan aside of the obvious Itachi who was the cause that the whole clan was massacred. He was an arrogant stuck up idiot whom was pampered by the civilian part of the village's council. He wore a blue sandal with white knee length pants and had bandaged his shin. He wore blue high-collared shirt(although not as high-collared as Shino) with the Uchiha fan on the back. He also wore white arm warmers(?) on his lower-arm. He had black hair that was shaped like a duck's rear and had onyx black eyes. He was also surprised by the change in the blonde's outfit but he thought that it was just another wave of stupidity from the class idiot. However he was taken back when Naruto looked at him with an ice-cold glare that could froze even hell. He was waiting for a comeback but when he received nothing he just made the famous Uchiha "Hn" and went back to brood over the various thing of his life. Mainly thinking about killing a certain person. Naruto was about to move when he heard something akin to the sound of a stampede. He looked back at the corridor where he was half-standing and had just enough time to jump away from the door when 2 girl exploded into the doorway and got stucked there.

The first one wasn Ino Yamanaka the heiress of the Yamanaka clan who specialized in mind reading interrogation and infiltration. She wore the same sandals as everyone else and she had a purple skirt with its sides slit opne so she can move more freely. Although for some decency she got her thighs and stomach covered in wore a purple vest with a raised collar and elbow warmers similar to Sasuke but with purple and white colors. She got platinum blond hair that reached down to her back and was tied in a raised pony tail with a bang over her right eye. Her eyes were blue with black outline and no pupil. Naruto would admit anytime that6 she was a beautiful girl but she was unfortunately a Sasuke fangilr and thus not taking her training as seriously as other still more seriously as the other girl that got stuck in the doorway.

Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is a civilian child so she didn't get any ninja training from her family but she didn't mind as she was the biggest Sasuke fan in the whole class. She wore the same sandals and green-ish biker shorts. She also wears a battle dress that is slitted at the bottom so she can more freely. Its red in color with white edges and a white circle near the bottom. She had long pink hair that was tied back with her forehead protector with 2 bangs framing her face. She had deeo green eyes that held intelligence in them. Although she was the best kunoichi in the class it was all because of book-smarts so she wasn't that good of a ninja. She was loud and she did nearly everything for her Sasuke-kun. But all of Naruto's musings were cut off when a shrill cry cut through the sound barrier and deafened everyone in the vicinity for a short time.

"HA! SEE INO-PIG.I WIN SO I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"As if forehead. I stepped in first so I get to set next to him."

"NO WAY. SEE? MY FOOT WAS THERE BEFORE YOURS SO I WAS IN FIRST!"

"Not, me!"

"NO, ME!"

"Me"

"ME". As this was going on everyone in the room tried to get back their ability to hear and Naruto was talking with his tenants.-_"God, somebody stop them Im in your mind but I still get a headache from those two.""Agreed. They are very loud and I suggest that you shut them up Naruto-san so we wont have to suffer anymore.""Yes, and I have the perfect solution for that."_. With that said Naruto stood up and went over to the 2 and said."Ino-san Sakura-san would you kindly please stop this useless fight? Some of us would like to get our hearing back." At this everyone looked at Naruto amazed that he didn't add the chan suffix for Sakura's name. Although this didn't deter the pink haired menace from trying to hit Naruto for interrupting them although Ino seemed to get the message and walked into the classroom. "NARUTO YOU BAKA! SHUT UP AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME OR I WIL-" she would have continued have Naruto not done something that left the class without a word again. He just simply waved his arm while his eyes flashed purple and said **Chinmoku **and Sakura immediately found out that she couldn't talk. She was so shocked that she didn't even notice that Naruto wasn't even before her anymore. He walked to his group of friends and sit down on an empty place.

"Dude what the hell was that? Not that I'm against it but nobody ever managed to shut her up like that." Kiba asked while he looked at the pinkette who still couldn't talk.

"While I would not use such language as Kiba here I am fairly interested in what you have done with her as Kiba." this came from the ever stoic and logical Shino. Naruto just chuckled and leaned towards them and said:" So you guys wanna know it?". At the collective nod he beckoned them to lean closer and said: "It's … a secret!" At this everyone face-faulted and Naruto burst out laughing at their faces. "No I was just kidding with you guys. It's a trick I learned last week. Really useful when you want to shut somebody up.""_Hell yeah. I thought I would go deaf with all that shouting. Thanks man you are a life saver."_"Heh no problem Ez." It was another thing that happened to him in the past week.

_Flashback justu:_

_Naruto was standing in an unused training ground and was talking to Malzahar. "Okay I'm here. What do you want me to do now?"  
>"<em>_**Now young one you must concentrate deeply and try to open a portal to the void.**__" "Wait. Isn't that kinda dangerous? What if some voidborn thing decides to come over for lunch or something?" Naruto's concer was well-found. It wasn't everyday that you open a gateway to a world that could very well destroy your own.  
>"<em>_**Rest easy Naruto. The creatures of the Void can only cross when you will the gate to do it. Otherwise the gate is safe so no being can cross it otherwise than you.**__" "Phew that's a relief. I thought I would let all hell loose with this thing. Okay so… how do I do it?""__**You must concentrate and feel the void. It should come to you naturally seeing as you ARE my descendant. When you got that feeling will it to open a gate and step in it. But I have to warn you. The Void can be dangerous to those who are weak-willed and can pretty much overtake their mind. So beware Naruto and be strong."**__At hearing this Naruto got nervous but found the strength to do as he was told and concentrated. After 30 minutes he managed to open the gate. It didn't look like a gate. It just looked like a swirling mass of purple mist and stuff. He took a deep breath and stepped into the portal. The first thing he noticed that he was nauseous and wanted nothing more than to find a suitable place and empty his stomach. Luckily he was strong enough to withstand the urge and looked around. There was really nothing to see just darkness everywhere expect the occasional pair(s) of eyes that watched him. He did not know what those were but he didn't want to find out. Fortunately the void creatures steered away from him so he did not have to worry about them for the moment. He decided that the darkness was annoying and asked Malzahar for some tips "So, how can I see in this goddamn place? Its freakin annoying n this dark and those eyes doesn't help my nervousness." asked/ranted an annoyed blond."__**Well all you have to do is channed voidic energy to your eyes and you will be able to see."**__ Naruto did just that and after he looked around he wished that he didn't do that. The first thing he noticed was monstrous. It was nearly 3 meter was bioedal as far as Naruto could tell and a truly terrifying view. It's body was slim and scaly. It's legs were long and muscled In a way that showed it could achieve great speeds. It was quite muscular in a way but no muscle was bulging out to make it look awkward. It's hand was also long and strong looking. It ended with great claws that Naruto had no doubt could tear a human into pieces in the matter of seconds. If Naruto would have looked at its claws than he would definitely see the blood that was dripping from them. It had a long neck and its head was elongated with a snout from which fangs were showing through and its mouth was in a big grin that unnerved Naruto. Its eyes were blood-red and strangely glowing with something like a mist flowing around its eyes that looked like it came FROM its eyes. But the most interesting thing that despite its snake or lizard like body it had a mane of feathers that varied between pitch-black(like its body) and sickly green. All in all it looked quite intimidating. And when it spoke chills went down Naruto's spine and he shuddered a bit.  
><em>"**Tell me human… do you.. fear .. death?**" Its voice sounded like a whisper but it undoubtedly carried a tone that said 'fuck with me and you die and I CAN do it'.  
>Naruto shuddered again and answered "Yes I do, but if you want to take a bite out of me know this. Im Uzumaki Naruto and no one fucks with me without paying a price. If you attack me I won't go down without a fight.". The being just looked at him with calculating eyes and then suddenly started to laugh.<br>"**Hahahahahaaa. Ahh that was a good one human. But rest assured I wont attack you so don't fret. My name is Quetzalcoatl and I'm quite curious as to what you are doing here. Its not everyday that you see a human in the Void just standing around.**" The now identified Quetzalcoatl asked him and Naruto answered that he was just following his ancestor words. "**Ahh so he sent you? Honestly I don't know why he wanted that but I wont question other people decisions. But if you ever need a helping hand just send a message to me through the void and I will come to help. It's not like I have anything to do here. And I would strongly suggest going that way.**" At this he pointed a direction and started walking/floating away. "_**You might find something**_** interesting **_**there. 'Till next time Naruto."**__ With that the scaled voidborn went away and Naruto went the direction it pointed. After some time Naruto stumbled upon a sight that left both him and Malzahar speechless. What he had seen were bodies. But not just anyone body but some of the champions of the league. "Holy shit. Are those who I think they are?" asked Naruto while Malzahar just nodded dumbly "__**Yes they are. But I have no idea of how they got here."**__ "But why aren't they moving or anything?" "__**My guess is that when they somehow got here they entered some sort of stasis. Its not unusual to those who are not prepared and doesn't have any form of defense against the void.**__""That's good but what do we do? We cant just leave them here. Who knows what would happen to them if I leave them here for any more time.""__**Hmm you are definitely right. But we cant be impatient. For all we know it would kill them if we just take them back to the other realm. No, we must be careful with this. It seems that we have no other choice than bring them into the seal where they can be awakened. And maybe at a later time get them out and give them a new body.**__" Naruto nodded and followed Malzahar's instructions and when he finished all of the champion was in his mind and he left the Void to talk to them. After all it wouldn't be good if he went into his mind in the Void. Who knows what kinda monster would try to make him into its dinner. With that said he willed another gateway and stepped into it immediately founding himself in the same training ground from where he left. He went back to his apartment and immediately went into his mindscape.  
><em>

_**Mindscape**_

_When he got to where the champions were he noticed that some of them were already moving although they were far from waking up. This meant that he had time to look at them closely. Void energy in your eyes or not you wont stop to look at a few people when you can save them. _

_The first person he saw was DEFINITELY a female. She wore ….ahm revealing clothes that left nothing to the imagination. It wa only a loincloth and a top made of leathers. The top was nothing more than simple fur coat with longer hair at the top edges. Although it had an extension to both shoulders, also fur lined. The top did nothing to hide her generous assets that made Naruto blush heavily. The loincloth was also simple like the top although it had a string of fangs (?) that maybe acted like the belt. She also had a similar necklace of fangs and a pair of earrings also made of fangs. "Man what's with all these fangs?" thought Naruto. She had a pair of large boots made from the same leather as her other pieces of clothing. She was fairly tall from what Naruto could tell. 180 maybe a little bit taller and she had a nice body. She was strong, Naruto could tell that much and on her body were white striped similar to a tiger. She had long deep-brown hair that went down to the small of her back. All in all she was a beauty and Naruto could barely get his eyes off her. Of course Kimiko had seen this and immediately started to tease him. "__**My, my Naruto-kun. Does the little boy like what he sees? Maybe she should be one of your wives hmmm? After all you ought to have more than 1**__." At the implications blood started trickling out of his nose when he thought of certain thoughts. At this the demoness burst out laughing and fell to the floor. Naruto just gotten more embarrassed and looked at the next person. _

_He was definitely a male and quite young. Around Naruto's age if he could guess and he wore a LOT more clothing than the woman before. He had brown closed boots and shin guards(I don't know what those are) which were fastened by belts to his legs. He had black pants wich was stitched together at the sides with 2 belts on his waist in an X formation. "He must really like belts" Naruto concluded and looked at what else he wore. he had a plain white T-shirt with strips of leather tied around his chest area. He had a brown long sleeved leather vest which went down to the middle of his back and had a rugged look. It had another belt like thing on it which held together the front of it. It also had a whiteis-blueish hood on it. On both of his hands were gloves although different ones. On his right arm was a black fingerless while on his left one was a full glove which had a glowing blue stone which pulsated with power. He had blonde hair which was similar to Naruto's but darker in shade and it was somewhat flattened but still had a wild look. He had a pair of goggles on the top of his head. His face looked a bit feminine if Naruto could say it with 2 permanent blush marks (again I have no idea what those are). He couldn't see his eyes for obvious reason so he moved to another one to check upon. _

_Again this person was definitely female. From what he could tell she was fairly tall and couldn't be older than 20 or 21. She liked the color green that was sure. All of her clothes were green with gold sometimes. He had green boots and shin-guards. Something akin to a stocking went up to the lower part of her tights. She had a green loincloth with some golden motifs on it . She had a green dress that covered most of her upper body expect her arms and did nothing to hide her bountiful assets. It was strapped over her shoulder and under her armpit so it wouldn't get loose. She got green arm-guards with again some golden motifs on it. She wore an armored face mask the covered everything from her nose till her collarbone. She had long black hair that reached down all the way to her butt and was tied into a ponytail and was parted on the right side of her face with the majority of the bang hanging near left eye. There also were 2 needle like things sticking out of her hair which probably helped to keep it in place . She also had a green armored head guard. Although he couldn't see what color her eyes were she had crimson red eyeliners which from Naruto's perspective looked good on her. All in all she looked like she was a kunoichi with those clothes and the 2 kama's that were next to her. With that he moved on to the next person. _

_He was again a male and he was tall, taller than him and he was fairly old. Between 30 and 40 years old but he looked like a battle hardened warrior. He wore mostly black with black boots with strange yellow triangles in the shin-guards that he wore. He had a short sword on both of his legs. He had black pants with no visible belt tied around his waist just a small yellow colored metallic clip. He had a black coat on that fit firmly on him and looked as though it could absorb quite the damage. He had silver colored shoulder- guards with a high collar at the back of the neck. He also had golden colored arm-guards. He had a strange helmet on that covered most of his face expect from under his nose. I had 7 green lenses and a strange …thing at the back of the head. It had a sharp looking end on it. He also had a long sword that had 2 large rings on the back of the blade, for reasons Naruto did not know. He looked like a Samurai with those clothes and he could very well be one._

_However when he saw the next person he had to do a double-take. While obviously female from seeing her assets it wasn't what shocked Naruto. No, it was the 9 white tails that came out of her tailbone and the 2 black fox eats on the top of her head. "Hey kimiko do you think?""__**Yes, she definitely is a Kitsune and a nine talied one at that. I would like to talk to her but we will have to wait till the wake up, ne?"**__"Guess you are right." With that Naruto proceeded to inspect the now identified Kitsune. She was quite young, around 20 and around as tall as Malzahar. She had some kind of black open boot with red linings and had a white sock on. She had a royal looking dress on. It had 2 main colors. Red and white. It was pure white from under her generous breasts and covered her until her mid-thighs with the inner part missing to enable more mobility although there was a cloth covering her lower part for some decency. The cloth was lined with red symbols and it seemed that her tails somehow just came through the cloth. From where the red takes over it was just a simple top although it showed quite a lot of cleavage with nothing to cover her upper part of her breasts as the top did not have any shoulder on it. From the front of the top there was a long-crimson colored tassel that somehow suited her looks. She also had 2 separate sleeves with higher parts at the shoulder and went down to her wrists. He had beautiful black hair that flayed out behind her because she didn't tie it with anything and strangely she had whisker-marks similar to Naruto just shorter and lighter colored than his. All in all she looked like some royalty from a Daimyo's family or something similar but he still had some people to look so he moved on. _

_Again he had to do a double take because he never saw a being like this. He (Naruto presumed) was short, very. He didn't even reach the 120 cm mark. And he looked like a plushie because he was covered with light brown, almost cream colored fur from top to bottom. He wore something like a bottom half of a jumpsuit with 2 straps over his shoulder to keep it from falling down. At the stomach area there was a small scope attached to the suit. He also had 2 overgrown gloves on his hands and a small (from Naruto's point of view) blowpipe. He also had a green hat that reminded him of what some of the boy-scouts wore (for convenience there are boy-scouts here) with large goggles and a blue tuft of feather on the hat. His ears could be seen poking out from the conveniently placed holes on the hat. He also had a large (for him) backpack next to him from which scrolls and other stuff were poking out. If Naruto had to say something he would say that every woman would give anything to hug him to death because it would be so "KAWAIIIIII" or something like that._

_And with that he arrived at the last person and again got very surprised because this person again was not human. It was a large bird (something like a phoenix thought Naruto) that seemed to be made out of ice. It looked majestic with great wings that were made of the purest fragments of ice and grat talons that held enough strength to rip walls and trees apart at whim. Although it was strange that Naruto didn't feel the cold that should arrive with such a being but even the majestic animal did not show signs of starting to melt."Oh yeah it would be really good if he/she would melt. I can imagine the response of the other champions." Thought Naruto bitterly and then he noticed the white glowing marks int the back of his/her wings but he paid it no mind. Now that he looked over all of them he could definitely say that this was a strange bunch of people. _

"_Soooo, how do we wake them up? I don't think it would be healthy to let them just stay where they are. You guys got any idea?" asked Naruto while he tilted his head. "__**I don't think that it's necessary because they are already awake. Isn't that right little eavesdroppers?**__""What are you-" Naruto didn't get to finish as he had do dodge various things. Mainly a spear or javelin that somehow appeared then a bolt of light that zoomed past his left ear by the neck of a hair. Then he had to dodge the swipe of the green-clad woman and then another swipe from the samurai. Then he had to jump away from a blue glowing orb that headed toward him and had managed to catch a small dart with his fingers. Immediately after that he had to leap out of the way of a spiked ice ball. Naruto having been fed up with the constant attack shouted "ENOUGH! What's with all of you people. Why the hell are you attacking me? I didn't do anything to you. Now answer me damnit.""__**Yeah stop hurting Naruto-kun. He didn't do anything wrong**__" At this the confused champions looked at the source of the voice and had their mouth hanging. Because behind a rather large set of bars was a beautiful redhead with fox ears and tails. _

"_Well I think we have found your long lost twin sister, eh Ahri?" The blonde who had shot the light said while looking toward the other fox-girl in the room._

"_Har-har very funny Ezreal. Come here so I can show how funny I think it was." responded the black haired beauty._

" _Eh I don't want to die yet so no, I pass this offer but thanks for mentioning it." said the now named Ezreal to Ahri who was boiling with anger. But before this battle of words could escalate into something serious they were interrupted by the kunoichi looking person._

"_Enough. You two behave like small children. Don't you realize the situation that we are in? _

"_Sorry Akali." they both said in unison which surprised Naruto of how easily they calmed down. Satisfied with their answer Akali turned towards Naruto and asked him. "Now care to tell us where we are? And what do you intend to do with us? I doubt you brought us here so you could chat."" I agree with her. I am also quite curious as to where we are." The samurai supported the ninja girl with his question and Naruto just chuckled._

"_My, My where did I put my manners? My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this" here he swept his arm around in a drastic manner indicating the sewers " is the representation of my mind, or as you could call it my mindscape. Welcome to my humble abode Champions of the League." Finished Naruto with a bow although everyone could hear the sarcasm in his voice when he said 'humble'._

"_Gee. Your mind is a sewer? Man you must really suck." Commented Ezreal and he was bopped on the head by the flat side of the sword courtesy of the samurai. "Ow. What the hell Yi. Why did you hit me?" "It's not polite to insult one's mind." reprimanded the now named Yi and Naruto bowed towards him and said. " I thank you for that Yi but in fact it wasn't much of an insult to me. Little over a week ago I was nothing more than an idiot. It was thanks to Kimiko and another person that I can think better and be smarter now. And considering the childhood I had it's not surprising that my mind is like this." At this the champions noticed the sad look on the fox-lady behind the bars. " But that's another story. As for why you are here? I found you in the void when my ancestor Malzahar-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down man. Did you just say Malzahar? That can't be. He died. Everyone saw that he vanished with that jerk when he wanted to destroy everything." Interrupted Ezreal while the others nodded. "I am with the idiot on this one." said Ahri while there was a small shout oh 'Hey' from said blond. Meanwhile Naruto was just shaking his head and said "While that may have been what you saw but why don't we let the man himself explain things?" while he pointed in a direction and when they turned there they saw that Malzahar was really there and he just sighed knowing that he had some explaining to do._

"_**It would be for the best that you take a seat because this will take a while**__" "That may be would be a good idea but where do we sit? This place is a freaking sewer. No offense kid." Said Ahri while Naruto just waved her response off. "No worries just let me fix It" and with that the sewer transformed into the living room of a comfortable looking house with large couches and sofas so that everyone could sit comfortably (of course there was enough place for the ice made being to stand). The bars vanished too and only a small necklace remained with a stone with the kanji for 'Seal' in it. Kimiko was very happy that she could come out from behind the bars and she immediately snuggled into Naruto who blushed when she pressed his arms into her plentiful assets. And with that Malzahar started his tale of what happened._

_**A loooong explanation later**_

_The champions of the league had a hard time digesting this new information and with good reason. Not every day you get to hear the news that almost everyone you once knew had long since died and you are thousands of years in the future with no ways to go back. It was Akali who broke the silence " So basically almost everyone we knew is dead and we have been in some kind of coma for the last thousands of years and now we are stuck in his mind?" while pointing towards Naruto who just looked at her with a sad look while Malzahar just nodded. "And the world is apparently filled with ninjas who use some weird energy to power their strange techniques." a nod again "and SHE" while pointing at the sleeping Kimiko who fell asleep while still hugging Naruto "is a demonic fox who attacked Naruto-san's home village under the influence of a strong and evil man." A nod again was her answer "and we are apparently stuck inside his mind until we find a way to get our bodies back?" "Yes that's pretty much it." Answered Naruto. At this everyone slumped into their seats with a wave of depression washing over the room. "But at least you guys still are together and I promise that I will try to find to get your bodies back as fast as I can." Naruto tried to assure the depressed bunch and this time it was the phoenix's time to speak with a surprisingly soothing feminine voice._

"_Thank you Naruto-san for saving us from that eternal sleep and trying to give our bodies back. And now I think that it is time for the introductions. My name is Anivia and I ran by the name of Cryophoenix and as you can see I am a phoenix made of ice." with that Anivia bowed her head as much as a bird can._

_Next was the leather-clad woman whom Naruto noticed had yellow colored eyes. "My name is Nidalee and i was the Bestial Huntress of the League" and she too bowed her head._

_With that said the next person introduced himself "My name is Master Yi and my title was the Wuju Bladesman: I am eternally grateful that you saved us from that void." with that he bowed and the next person spoke up._

" _My name is Ezreal and I am The Prodigal Explorer. Glad to meet you." and he shaked hands with Naruto. Next was the fox-girl "My name is Ahri and my title was The 9 tails fox. I hope we can get to 'know' each other" she said with a purr and Naruto got as red as a boiled lobster while the others were either snickering or shaking their heads. Next the green-clad woman spoke up " Greetings Uzumaki-san y name is Akali and my title was The Fist of the Shadows." and Naruto replied "Please no formalities I don't like them anyway. Just call me Naruto." Akali nodded and the next person spoke up. _

"_My name is Teemo and I was The Swift Scout for the league." Naruto had to use all of his willpower to not laugh at his voice outright. It was like when a person inhaled a little bit of Helium and got a squeaky voice. With the introductions finished Naruto thought it was time for him to go back to the land of consciousness again. "I have to awake now so as to get back into my home. Meanwhile I permit you to create yourself a suitable place that you want in my mind so everyone will get what they want until I find a way to get your bodies back." and with that Naruto vanished from his mind and awoke._

_Flashback jutsu kai:_

Naruto was awoken from the memory lane when Iruka came into the classroom and started shouting at the students to shut up.

"Now that you are all silent it is time to announce the teams. But before that I have to say that I am proud of this class and I have high hopes for all of you during your Shinobi career. But I have to warn you. A shinobi's life isn't sunshine and cookies. You have and WILL do things that you will undoubtedly regret and it's better to know it before than later when you will do what you have to. Now the teams are the following. Team 1… and Naruto just tuned out everything and thought about other things that happened. He was shaken out of it when he heard another team that had a familiar name in it.

"Team 7 is Sasuka Uchiha" said person looked up "Sakura Haruno" there was a shrill shriek of "HELL YEA BEAT THAT INO-PIG" but it couldn't continue as Naruto just shut her up again. "Thanks Naruto. And the third member will be Sai with under Jonin Kakashi Hatake." Sai was an incredibly pale kid with black hair and black clothes that exposed his midriff and had a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka And Aburame Shino under Jonin Kurenai Yuuhi." the three member just smiled (or nodded in Shino's case) at each other. Kiba was happy that he get to be with his girlfriend and Shino was just… Shino. Stoic as always.

"Team 9 is still active so Im leaving them out. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi under Jonin Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru and Choji smiled while Ino just banged her head on the table and groaned something about 'lazy-ass and fatso' luckily for her Choji didn't hear that remark. It was at this time that the resident emo noticed something.

"Hey, what about the dobe? He didn't get a team. I knew that it was just a fluke that he was here and cheated to get in." Iruka glared at him but before he could say anything the classroom's window broke in and a ball of cloth flew into the room and it untagled at the middle of the room with Kunais pinning its corners to the ceiling of the room. On the offending item stood these words 'The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi arrived' and a beautiful woman stood in a pose next to the banner. The whole class just stared at the site and Naruto heard Ezreal say "_Dude. You have the biggest teacher ever_."

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say. You guys got a glimpse of how will some other girls get into the life of our hero. Tell me if my idea of the Champions arrival was good or bad.<strong>

**See ya, Reaper1543  
><strong>


End file.
